The Return of the Helgast
by Lost Guy
Summary: Humanity thought they were gone, something of the past, aliens thought they were just stories told by Vektans to entertain tourists. however the Helghast are back, united in one purpose the Helghast stand alone against the rest of the galaxy that shall tremble with fear as they claim what is theirs by right... starting with their lost colony of ...Vekta. one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I read nearly everyone elses Killzone/ME storys and decided to show half of them how it's actually done. Plus I think the idea has awesome potential and would have been better than ME3 any day.

Oh this is a oneshot so no matter how much pleading I won't write another chapter… please don't plead I hate it when people do that cause I nearly always cave in by the end of it.

…

The Return of the Helgast.

50 years after the events of Killzone 3.

Autarch Heinkil stepped into the light surrounding the podium, the ornate object draped with the Helghast Triad, fluttered gently like the much larger versions that hung from the vast flags that hung from above the platform he stood upon, while a slight wind caused his field grey great coat to flap in the wind.

He took another two steps towards the podium and grasped the sides, looking out into the audience of half a million soldiers, of all branches of the Helghast military, eagerly awaiting the speech that will send them forth to correct a great injustice.

"Sons and Daughters of Helgan." He began, everyone's unswerving attention, hundreds of thousands of orangey red goggles unblinking focused on him. He sighed and continued on with a downcast tone.

"For fifty years we were a destroyed people. Left to rot, Perish! By those who sought to take our lands for themselves... millions of us died in seconds when they used our own weapon against us, when we defended our homes!" finishing the last few words in a shout he could already see in the body motions of the front ranks of Assault Troops how they wanted to scream bloody murder, he smiled and tapped a small button on his wrist, turning on an extremely large wall monitor behind him, as well as ones dotted father along so all could see, he continued on with a hope filled voice, that radiated such charisma it made a few of the hard liners weak in the knees.

"BUT! We have rebuilt, our cities stand tall, glistening constructs of metal and glass, our culture and heritage Restored! The people of Helgan stand mighty before extinction. Of course none of this would have been possible without you! The people! The strength in my arms! The up lifters of all our dreams!" he shouted, while the monitors showed footage of huge buildings, helgast people walking to a from in the city, schools where children played and learnt as well as a sky dotted with skycars and Navy craft.

"Our people live in prosperity, we strive, we achieve and we succeed!." He ended here at a high note. Then became downcast "but! There is one injustice lift in the universe. The toll of life our enemy has yet to pay! The millions of our forefathers and mothers killed! Returned tenfold! Our people cursed with disease!"

Most of the soldiers were nodding to themselves, especially those born in the era where Petrusite radiation was a major problem and hundreds of Helgans still alive today, including their great Autarch had minor defects, though were none the less just as respected as any one of them.

Autarch Heinkil took a deep breath before continuing "today, we shall launch a true military campaign that will see us return into the greater universe! Today is the day we avenge our ancesto *cough* " Heinkel started coughing a vicious chesty cough into his gloved hands, several soldiers in the front ranks quickly discarded their rifles and ran to the Autarch while a few medical personnel rushed in from off stage.

The soldiers quickly helped the Autarch sit on a portable chair, med personnel handed him a breathing mask to which he accepted with a nod. After 15 full seconds of breathing Heinkel stood and handed the mask off to the medic who gave it to him and addressed the small group clustered around him "thank you all, please return to your previous positions."

With a quick salute all did as asked, the medics taking the chair and the assault troopers picking up their rifles before standing at attention in their previous formation.

Heinkel returned to the podium and looked at his glove, specked with blood. His blood. Turning once again his attention to the crowd he continued on, his voice filled with pride

"As before, the Helghast stand alone. But we stand as one, united. We stand united in the face of evil that the ISA or whoever dare stand against the Helgan people. People of Helgan, Soldiers of Honour and Duty, my people… IT IS TIME!" he shouted in finish, all those watching, whether aboard the advanced Petrusite enhanced ships or on the marshalling grounds cheered out with him, shouts of "Hein-kel!Hein-kel!Hein-kel!" along with "HELGAN SHALL HAVE VENGANCE!"

Heinkel raised his arms and shouted at the top of his irradiated lungs "STRIKE SWIFT AND MERCYLESSLY!"

….scene break…..4 hours latter Systems Alliance colony of Vekta: 2185 CE….

Captain Samuel Rogers looked out of the bridge of his alliance cruiser, the ever dwindeling fleet in orbit above the planet floated in place ever watching for signs of the colony's greatest foe.

When the systems alliance was established they immediately pulled half of the defence away to other duties and have been taking small amounts of ships ever since. There were only 8 defence stations, 52 fighter craft, 4 frigates and a cruiser. Hell the planetary militia was a mixture of Alliance marines and descendants of ISA personnel who taught their kids and others in the style of the ISA.

Hell the only reason the SA council still allowed them to have this many ships in orbit is because the colony houses several important academies.

But more than half the people on these ships grew up on Vekta, and would gladly mutiny if their home was in danger. Sighing he turned away from the window and walked towards the CIC pit, unlike Turian ships and most other species humanity had the command centre at the front of the ship, further proving humanity had more balls than most when it came to facing danger.

As he reached the CIC his XO, one Leroy Sampson, saluted and walked towards his friend.

"morning sir! Nothing unusual today. As always, nothing to indicate any sort of attack by long dead foe's" Leroy noted, with a smart arse attitude.

Samuel considered him a friend but the prick does go to far sometimes, especially when it came to the paranoia of Vektan's about another Helghast attack, god he disliked most offworlders.

"shut up dumbarse. Or else I'll space you myself." He remarked with a minor hint of anger in his voice. Leroy walked towards the cockpit right next to the pilot, which was less than 2m away.

"come on its not like anything will attack us this far in Alliance space. Plus they would have to go through a few relays which would take time. Time enough to warn us."

Samuel grimaced "yeah you might be right about that, but its best to be prepared."

"well at least you admitted I was ri…" "**WARING! INCOMING MISSILES!" **

Out of nowhere the alarm sounded and the crew burst into action, some ran for the stairs (thank fuckin Christ some people are smart enough to still include them!) while others ran for consoles.

Samuel ran towards the holomap where the battle was projected, the planet and his ships in one corner while the other side… nothing but at minimum 300 missiles! The enemy were beyond scanning range and were able to fire missiles with accuracy.

Just then several another hundred missiles appeared, not from where the other missiles came from but… "Sir another hundred missiles approaching along the Y axis! From above and below!"

"Dodge'em and set guardians to shoot'em down! Scramble fighters and send'em planet side!"

He shouted, his voice sounding more American with each word. On the map the missiles just reached guardian range and were starting to be shot down, the green lasers striking out against the speeding missiles, vaporizing them in an instant, but the bulk of the missiles sped onward, ships started to get hit, a frigate was hit by a group of missiles, the first 6 breaking its shields while the rest penetrated the ship, consuming it from the inside out.

Leroy was panicking "there are too many! Shields are at 40%. We need to evacuate Sam!"

Samuel released a bark of a laugh "you go! I'll be staying here, after all this is the fight I was meant for!"

Leroy took one last glace at the crazed captain and then at the holo map before sprinting off towards the escape pod bay, where a lot of crewers were already abandoning ship, while others ran back for the CIC. He shook his head and jumped into a pod with another crewman and hit the button, shooting the pod away from the ship as it maneuverered and shot at the streaking metallic projectiles gibing chase.

As his pod glided past a defence station several missiles impacted and caused it to explode into various bits of debris, one of which flung towards their pod and hit with force greater than a speeding electric train going full bull. The pod spun out of control, Leroy clung to his safety harness for dear life while the other occupant, a marine, was struggling to stay in his, seconds latter the marine flew out of the harness and into the wall, leaving a large red mark of blood where his head hit as well as skull fragments and bits of brain matter spinning around the pod along with his lifeless body.

Leroy closed his eyes as the pod impacted the wreckage of the first frigate that was destroyed and fell unconscious.

…scene break…..

Location: Helghast command vessel, Pride of Duty, Arc Class cruiser mk2.

High admiral Cuaxel (pronounced Cu-ax-el) Stael sat in the great command chair surrounded by consoles that occupied the centre of the bridge, his uniform slightly untidy due to the excitement that had gone around, he watched the holo monitors and normal screens at the 'battle' if you could call it, honestly he was hoping for something that would at least shoot back. He didn't realize the ISA were so underfunded now, perhaps he might put a little more of the fleet into reserve just so he could see how long the shields of the average crusier would hold out.

One of the officers turned to him, the gasmask making his voice sound more distorted than it should be "sir, the attack was successful. No casualties to us, full loss to them. Though they did send their fighter craft ground side, I request permission to reallocate fighter craft to cover Overlord Dropship deployments."

"Request granted. Also send armour regiments forward as well, they shall be the first to land and establish ground based airfields for atmospheric only craft." He answered instantly. The officer bowed before walking off the bridge, Cuaxel glanced around the bridge, it was made like all helghast bridges were, study and efficient with a lot of metals dark in colour and physical switches to prevent any EMP from disabling the most basic command access on the ship, though there were various holographic pieces of equipment, allowing for better strategies in the 3d environment known as space. Most beings never really used the Y axis of space, only the X. it was such a shame that inferior species could not grasp such a simple things, to win this fight it had been very easy.

Just send a first wave of missiles from the X and the send two lots of one hundred from above and below the X, otherwise known as the Y axis.

He let out an insane giggle, which proceeded into a chuckle then a full blown laugh of pure insanity. The officers ignored it while those new on the bridge were significantly creped out by it.

He didn't care. He couldn't care less for this was his destiny, to avenge his forefathers embarrassing defeat at the hands of the ISA. And best of all, he would go down in history as the commander who did it.

….location: escape pod, orbit of Vekta…..

Leroy opened his eyes and glanced around, the interior of the pod was intact, but smeared with the insides of the marine that sat… used to be sitting in here with him. With a click his harness came undone and he crawled towards the window of the craft, his eyes blurred and not able to see more than 2 feet in front of him. As he got to the window he sagged against it and rubbed his eyes, vision clearing he looked out and gasped at the horror that he saw.

Fifty ships, nearly all 500m long with one of the ships at least 1km in length, all orbiting Vekta and disgorging huge waves of fighter craft, bomber's and dropship's towards the lush green surface.

One of the 500m ships speed past, and his eyes widened in absolute fear, for printed on the side was the Helghast Triad, this symbol sparked rage in people native to Vekta while to him it sparked fear, it made him want to run, hide and hope they never found him. He had herd what the red eyed monsters had done to these people. Subtle one of the turrets aboard the Helgan warship turned towards the wreckage and fired a quick burst of explosive rounds, scattering Leroy's atoms across space for all of time, at least he didn't feel the need to hide anymore.

…Location: Overlord dropship 247: troop compartment…

Assault Trooper Maviro Toplov gripped his StA-56, a significantly newer version of the StA-52. Its Holographic sight as well as backup iron sights gleamed with that new factory look, its plastic's fresh off the assembly line while its mechanisms operated perfectly, and like the old version's had the under barrel shotgun gleaming in its polished up state. All would be tested in the fires of combat on the surface below.

He breathed steadily, the noise amplified by the Gasmask that he wore along with the armour that had changed little since the first troops attacked Vekta. Though the armour looked the same it had been improved three fold, more hardplates were incorporated into its making while at the same time affordable and easy to manufacture. He glaced around the troop bay, twenty four of his comrades, including himself occupied this space, all eager to kill and claim in the Autarchs name.

**"five seconds till touch down!"** shouted the pilots over the loud speaker, he moved to the ramp that would be lowered, and hugged one of the corners as to not be shot.

The ground shook as they touched down, the ramp flew down with enough speed to kill all who lay in its path. A stream of rounds impacted several Helgan, carving one straight through his goggles while the others got hit in their armour, the new hardplates and fibers blocked the shots and only sent them onto their backs.

The troops rushed out and took cover behind various objects, Maviro hunkered down behind a low concrete wall along with two squadmates, the one with an StA-3 Light Machine Gun got on his knee and aimed the gun over the wall, providing suppressive fire which the effect was immediate, Maviro did the same, hoisting his rifle over he fired quick and controlled bursts of 5 rounds, slowly emptying the case of 50 bullets attached in the bulpup helical magazine.

He gunned down a man retreating, the shots finding purchase in the man's weird plate armour looking suit causing him to drop a two pronged weapon of some sort, quickly the three advanced, moving up by leap frogging from cover to cover along with others from their overlord.

Up ahead they could see several armoured figures, clad in strange silvery metallic armour, wielding a small variety of weapons, they advanced down the middle of the street. "by the Autarch they are bloody amatures! Walking down the middle of a street with no cover. What a bunch of fucking idiots!" whispered the trooper holding the LMG. The other trooper, holding an StA-56 like him quietly laughed and aimed to take a shot, but before he could a sniper round from another Helghast, most likely occupying a building a little ways up the road, hit the lead man, who despite it being a shot that would have hit him in the centre of the skull, rolled sideways and into the cover of a car. The rest of his squad did the same and were quickly trying to hide from the sniper.

Said sniper merely chucked loudly over the comms. "I think it's time I reach out and touch someone"

Before a series of rapid shots barked across the air, Maviro knew that the sniper rifles could't fire that fast so there had to be two of them at least. All the bullets impacted the shields of one man who was trying the find the sniper team, the first 2 destorying his shields while the other 3 broke his helmet and caved in his brain while sending bits of it out the back of his head, covering some his fellow's.

Then the LMG trooper opened fire, supressing them with short accurate bursts as well as killing one of them while he, the other trooper and a squad hiding across the other side of the street rushed forward, still clinging to cover for the most part firing shots off as they went. The enemy retaliated with fire just as accurate, gunning down 2 members of the other squad in a spectacular fashion as the bullets managed to pierce their armour and allowed the blood to flow freely.

More sniper fire sounded off and shields were dropped, taking quick action the nameless trooper pulled a grenade from his pouch, hit the button and threw, only crazy people cook it for more than a second. The ovoid soared high and landed behind one of the cars, detonating the fuel and sending shrapnel into the figures behind said car, wounding them all mortally.

The second squad gave a quick nod before moving on, searching for other targets, while Maviro walk up to one of the still alive foe's.

With a pained look in his eyes the dying man grasped at his left boot and in a hoarse voice pleaded.

"h.. help me.. please! I don't … want to die." Maviro didn't answer with words but instead aimed the rifle in his hands at his face, the man started to cry, begged and pleaded for his life, that's when Maviro pulled the secondary trigger, the shotgun rounds breaking apart the crying face into nothing but blood splatters on the ground, his neck and bits of head still dripping blood.

Maviro turned back towards the nameless trooper and with a quick nod turned to regroup with the LMG trooper. As they reached him they looked back at the way they came, an entire Helghast armoured company rumbling down the street in their tanks and hover APC's, the lead Tank flying a flag with the Triad on it. This world will fall to the Helghast.

Or none shall claim it…


	2. chapter 2: What is ours by Right…

…. Ok just because this received a lot of views in the first day! I have decided to write a second chapter… giving more detail and such from the Helghast point of view for the most of it…..

So here it is chapter 2: What is ours by Right….

Location: High in orbit of Vekta, Helghast command ship Pride of Duty, Arc Class cruiser mk2.

High admiral Cuaxel silently read the opening battle reports aboard the darkened bridge, so far reports had been positive, very little in the way of enemy armour had been encountered and was actually inferior to his own tanks except theirs had some form of shielding against projectile weapons. Though considering the man portable Petrusite anti-tank squads he had running around the city those shields became pointless very quickly. Then came the issue of the infantry equipped with shield units, while these were not too common most troops realized that the more incompetent ones were equipped with them, as in those that didn't bother with the thing call 'advanced small unit tactics and taking cover'. As he read the reports he could not hold back a dark chuckle.

Gesturing to one of his aides standing by he quickly selected several documents containing unit profiles and equipment.

"I want the following battalions, teams and equipment delivered to the surface, and tell the good general that he will receive any orbital support he requests for the next 12 hours."

With a quick nod the aide turned and headed for comm's where he would do as asked.

Cuaxel dragged a small monitor that hung off of a stand attached to the command chair in front of him, tapping a few quick buttons he waited for the transmission to go through. Seconds later the words ""connection established"" were displayed only to disappear and reveal the face of Autarch Heinkil, pale white skin and silver hair done in a Sargent style cut with a little extra on the front. The Autarch gave a small smile.

"So how are our brave lads going?"

Cuaxel turned the screen to the holo-map. Showing troop positions, the layout of the city and air engagements going on.

"As you can see my Autarch engagements are going well in the early stages, roughly 70% of the planet belongs in our hands, and 45% of the capital city. With any luck we shall take it all in 34 hours give or take."

The screen was swivelled back and the Autarch gave a quick nod of approval. Cuaxel was about to hit the end transmission button before… "Who is the furthest soldier in the capital?"

Cuaxel's finger slowly curled to stop him from hitting the button and checked the holomaps ID tag's that hovered above everyones small indicator. The trooper closest the the city's centre, which in said centre there was also the primary government building and military command.

"it is currently Assault Trooper Maviro Toplov as well as two others, currently pushing through what appears to be a shopping mall in the centre district. Why do you ask?" he replied, shuffling in his seat.

The Autarch grinned "oh just wondering. If those boys make it to the centre before anyone else and live I think there might be a few Crosses of Helgan to be awarded. Don't you?"

Before Cuaxel could say anything Autarch Heinkil disconnected. Thus leaving the admiral in silence.

…surface of Vekta, central district, shopping mall, womens underware store…

"I bet my girlfriend in the spec ops would love a pair of these!" shouted the LMG trooper holding a pair of EXL sized lacy panties and matching bra while gunfire rippled the store around then. Maviro mentally face palmed while taking aim at the strangly clad ISA trooper who was running to enter the store, firing off a volley, which separated his lower right calf from the rest of his body. The other trooper laughed and quickly steeped out of cover and fired the secondary shotgun, catching an unhelmeted foe across the face, the pellets burying themselves deep in his skin, through the skull and most of the way out the other side. The trooper jumped back into cover before return fire could be announced.

The LMG guy stuffed the undergarments away in a pouch before aiming the large gun over the counter and started suppressive fire, sending the systems alliance soldiers into a panic as they struggled to find cover outside of the store, the other trooper turned to Maviro a hand extended.

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves!"

He took the outstretched hand and replied "Maviro Toplov! Assault trooper."

The trooper retracted his hand after the quick handshake "names Varkovoa, Helix Varkolova. And the guy spamming the LMG is Giest Shwebben." Said man gave a quick wave before going back to suppressive fire.

Maviro peaked out of a gap that had been blasted in the lower left of the counter, his StA poking out ready to strike, the constant drone of Giest's LMG faded as the clip ran dry. The Alliance marines charged the doorway, only one of them shielded, in a mass of anger and rage at their lost comrade. Helix got up into a crouch behind the centre of the counter and unleashed a full automatic barrage, quickly finding purchase in the heads of those unhelmeted, while those with quickly found cover among the store fronts entrance pillars, already shattered by the LMG rounds that came before.

Giest had finished reloading, the Helical clips easy to reload with a simple snap click and stood up in a half crouch and taken aim, releasing a random amount of sporadic shots which glanced one of the alliance soldiers shields making him cower back into cover while one of his friends jumped at the chance to shoot the suppressant soldier wielding the LMG, the bullets all hit him in the centre of mass, where the armour of the helghast was its sturdiest, and caused the man to double over due to the speed of the small round, Maviro ran for a pillar on his left, several enemy's firing shots all of which missed due to them aiming at where he was and not where he was going to be.

The alliance marines were pouring suppressive fire at him now, with only two focused on the counter where both Giest and Helix were taking cover. Two grenades flew over the counter and landed several paces behind the alliance troops, too far to throw away in time and to close to dodge.

Those on the outside of the shop were able to dive over the barristers to the first floor and escape death, those in the entrance were consumed in the explosion. There were only 4 of them left.

Giest stood and fired a rapid burst of twenty shots, his victim jerked as each shot hit his body, kinda like one of those movie deaths, at the same time Maviro wiped around the ruined piece of cover and unloaded a shotgun round into a soldier who was running for the door, the buckshot embedding into a soft spot under his left arm and carved through most of his chest. Essentially killing him instantly.

The last two held up their hands in a gesture of surrender as well as dropping their weapons.

Seconds later they were herded out into the centre of the store, on their knees, hands behind their head. Maviro was wondering what to do with them. 'by the Autarch what was that one directive?'

Turning to the other two, Helix who was currently creeping one of the prisoners out by sliding a knife across his face without actually cutting it. And Giest who was quickly counting the clips he had left and figuring out when they might need to head back to friendly lines.

"Hey! You two what's that rule in the Helgan Directive?"

Helix stopped his sick game and turned to the man "Directive no1742. 'No member of the Corps should ever report for active duty in an orange helmet?"

"That actually exists... no I don't want to know… you know that one that we never use…"

This time Giest spoke "ok its either 5796. 'No officer above the rank of mess sergeant is permitted to go into combat with pierced nipples.' Or 592. 'In an emergency situation involving two or more officers of equal rank, seniority will be given to whichever officer can reprogram a VCR!.' It's one of those two I bet!"

This time the prisoners, Helix and Maviro stared in shock. "What? Oh so I know how to program a VCR."

One of the prisoners just shook his head. Maviro then shouted at the two hapless troopers "no mean that one for prisoners! YOU KNOW! The treatment of prisoners of war?"

Both looked at each other almost as if they could see behind the orangey red goggles and gasmask to view the dumbstruck expression on each of their faces.

"I have honestly no idea" Geist shrugged

Helix basically said the same "Me neither."

Maviro hit Helix across the back of his helmet, smacking the poor fellow to the floor. He strode over to the two prisoners, who were watching their enemy with humour. The angry Helgan grabbed one by the collar and hoisted him face high with him, Helgans were a bit taller than most Vektan and other alliance born people.

"Ok now we can do this the easy way, the fun way or the way that ends with both of you dead… take your pick."

The Alliance trooper tilted his head to the side and a little fearful for his life asked "can I have a moment to decide? Please."

Maviro sighed "were Helghast not savages… take two"

"thank you." The soldier said hesitantly before having a good, deep think. And probably looking for some way to get out of this alive.

With a sigh of defeat the soldier looked him in the goggles "what do you want to know, I'll spill. But you have to promise me that both my friend and I will live."

Mav grinned, which couldn't be seen due to the helmet "of course, just answer the following questions and I will let both of you go to find some place to hide for the duration of the invasion. Which after I expect you to turn yourselves over to the occupation forces."

"Ok, ok. What do you want to know?"

Helix stepped forward as Maviro placed the prisoner down on his own two feet. The man eyed the Helgan as he steeped a little too close for comfort.

"What's the full strength of ISA forces from before the invasion for a start?"

Maviro nodded with approval at the question 'if we get an answer we can use all recorded kills to subtract from the total forces and have a rough estimate on the enemy's current forces.'

The prisoner started to laugh, much to the annoyance of all Helgan present, Giest raised the LMG at him "Whats so funny?" to his further annoyment for when the man slapped his hand to the pillar next to him and redoubled his laugh.

"Y..you think the ISA is still around!? Oh dear lord this is funny." He jeered.

"well explain it to us in the full! What are you going on about?"

And so the Prisoner did…

….Location: Vekta, Capital Park, Helghast temporary supply area.

Colonel Gabric Vorhiest (pronounced Gaeb-ric Voor-hie-st) stood proudly in the cupola of the Helghast Heavy Hover Tank (HHHT-T98P) and gazed at the beautiful sight around him, his armour division, consisting of 8 HHHT's and 12 HLHT occupied the public park, Troopers ran to and from the mighty tanks, delivering new frequency codes, ammunition and replacement crew.

The attack was going well, so far his unit had pushed ahead of everyone else and only just had to stop for resupply due to an enemy blockade of all the roads further into the city, which the demo crews were clearing just now. only some random squad had gotten ahead of the rest of the invasion force, and by this tank was he going to overtake them.

So far little casualties among his own forces had happened, only 5 deaths, all from two LHT which were caught in an ambush by militia who used jump mines to destroy the tanks anti-grav while the Militants themselves used out-dated ISA rocket launchers from when his great grandfather was around to pelt them with rockets.

A small frown graced his face as he looked at the reports of his crewer's readiness for each tank; he needed to have a word with Hel High Com (HHC) about the fact that light hover tanks needing shielding just like their heavy brethren.

The current reports were good, though 3 of the HHHT were a little too damaged in his opinion and 2 of the HLHT engines were damaged and about to give out, he would be going in with a lot less than he started with.

A tank commander from one of the adjacent tanks climbed up onto his tank, resting himself in the barrel and waited for the Colonel to finish reading his report. This didn't take long as he closed down the report within a few seconds.

He turned to the TC "what is wrong?"

"Colonel! Enemy armoured detachment was detected by orbital scans heading this way, the number roughly around nineteen in number as well as infantry support riding with them. Estimated time of arrival is 6 minutes. With permission I will organize a defence to be reviewed by you in 2minutes."

Gabric nodded and the officer headed off to do as asked.

Almost seconds after the conversation with the TC most of the tanks around the park started to glide over to positions marked on their holo and hard screen displays, some parked out in the open, which were mostly the heavy tanks who's shields could take quite a few hits, most of the light tanks hid within the parks foliage, decreasing power to the Anti-Grav as to better hide in the trees and even submerge oneself partially in the lake, Gabric never thought of that before. Someone has earned themselves a promotion.

The Helghast demo crews had cleared the area by the time the enemy engines could be heard, a loud humming that sounded muffled to the helghast troops who dotted the park and roadside. The glowing lenses mildly dimmed as to not give away their positions while they waited behind random bits of cover for the enemy.

Suddenly several large objects came flying over the rubble of what once was the top of a skyscraper now debris blocking the road, the Mako's self-propulsion capabilities allowing to navigate the ruined city more than Helgan hover tech which only allowed tanks and other combat craft to hover metres above the ground.

Other Mako's flew in from other streets blocked off by rubble small enough to boost over, firing their primary cannons as they landed, flaring into the shields of the HHHT's and leaving small dents in the HLHT's. The HLHT submerged in the lake aimed its turret skyward ahead of the still flying form of a Mako and fired, the armour piercing shell slammed into its small shield, quickly overwhelmed them and passed through the actual target resulting in a fiery ball of metal to descend into the pavement with a blistering boom.

As the shells were being exchanged Mako's were starting to drop off infantry who then quickly took cover behind objects littering the street and in shops where they would be able to fight from safety.

Helghast troops immediately took aim at the new set of foe's, laying down a withering hail of bullets as the ISA (Alliance) marines tried to do the same with their own strange two pronged assault weapons.

The battle raged on for a good twenty minutes, the Helghast staying in the entrenched positions while the alliance remained mobile, Helghast light tanks strafed Mako attacks while the Heavy tanks blew apart the store fronts, killing scores of marines and wounding just as many, while those unwounded traded fire with Helghast soldiers bunkered down in the park.

Gabric designated a target to the gunner of his tank who complied with his orders instantly, the massive turret turning to hit the poor Mako who was about to cross the line of fire and destroyed not a second latter.

He turned to look at the Engagement, the enemy were in tatters, their armour was more or less designed to fight in loose, quick engagements where one could break off easily, while the Helgans were designed to keep on pressing or being able to take as many hits as needed.

Their infantry were trying to retreat towards the far right end of the street, the entrance of a shopping mall. He couldn't allow that, so quickly radioing a few light tanks to do the dirty work he watched as they were massicared to a man, none were spared, rounds tore through their bodies with vicious sprays of gore, gibbing limbs and creating a blood pond that dribbled over the street.

Gabric smiled as the last of the enemy Mako tanks jumped back over the rubble, all battered and bruised. Five minutes after the battle he read the report, only 2 light tanks lost and one heavy, all were apart of those wounded in previous engagements. And resupplied once again it was time to push onward, reach the centre before this random trooper whats his name… Maviro. It was a race he was determined to win.

Looking back to the rubble blocking the road he chuckled evilly "screw the demo team… we blow it ourselves!"

….

Ok you guys wanted a second chapter and here it is. Now to reply to review

MetalKing1417: there hiding in the hotels thinking it's safe which it kind of is cause the Helghast want the city centre first. After that rounding up the non-humans is going to be a fun game.

Timgr: wish granted… hope your happy.

Lay Down Hunter: indeed! HELGAN ETERNAL!

Vulgarkessu: thx and I plan to make most oneshots of mine number either 3000-6000 words.

…..

Ok everyone I made a second chapter. Go ahead and try and find the reference to an old show, then name said show and I shall make a chapter 3 if found and I can get chapters out for another few fics.


End file.
